The Melody of Life
by BloodyAngelWithBlackWings
Summary: Chiyo Nasu gets a scholarship at Ouran, which is the only hope in her life. With a blundered past and an open heart will Chiyo fall a part, or fall in love?


Chapter one

Looks like it's going to be another boring day in this god forsaken house. I honestly just want to leave, leave this terrible house. Leave the walls that practically fall off the rotting wood underneath. Leave the foundation that crumbles more and more everyday as we walk across the floors. Leave the broken family that we are now. Run away and never look back, that's what I am willing to do in order to get a better life.

It wasn't always this way though. Two years ago my father was still in the picture, two years ago my father wasn't locked in the study, two years ago we all used to smile. I remember the day it all changed as if it were yesterday.

Two years earlier.

_The summer air clings to any skin exposed to it's wrath warming it almost uncomfortably so. I squint my eyes as I look across the beautiful rice field._

_"Chiyo!" my mother shouts from inside the old falling apart house. I turn around and jog towards the house many questions whirling through my head. As I get closer I start to hear screams and shouts of anger. I pump my legs faster wanting to get to my mother before my brother does. It has been happening for a while, my brother being angry at my mother for everything that is his fault. I burst through the doors and sure enough my brother is on my mother. Everything in my body freezes. Protruding from her side is half a bottle, blood beading at the base._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE!" my father screams running to mothers side. He takes her in his arms and cradles her there. Her white blonde hair falls around her body in glorious waves. Anger bubbles in my veins. I charge at my brother and jump on his thick frame. I latch onto his back and sink my nails in his skin and clamp my mouth down on his arm biting hard. His blood fills my mouth and I rip back hearing his flesh tear from his arm. He screams out in rage and grabs me off his back in a crushing grip and throws me though the rotting wall. As I crash through I feel nails and jagged pieces of wood pierce my skin causing me to scream._

_"You stupid bitch!" my brother yells at me. I stare up at him with fear shaking from where I lay in a broken heap. My brother is 18 years old and all muscle. He has anger issues and he has since he was just a little boy. He lunges at me again with a knife in his hands and slices through my cheek. _

_"DADDY! SAVE ME!" I cry out loudly. In the distance I hear sirens. Someone must have called the cops. I feel another knife being pushed through my stomach and I scream. The searing pain more than enough to push me into the darkness._

That was single-handedly the worst day of my life. Enough though I only lost one parent, it feels like I lost both. I never see my father around anymore. My brother was put in jail for life, and I am stuck going to a dump of a middle school. Hopefully I won't be stuck going to the high school there too. I applied at Ouran Academy for the scholarship of course, and I really want to go there for my high school years. Attending Ouran is the only thing in my life that I can be happy about, just thinking about it makes me positive even though there is nothing else in my life to be positive about.

I here our mailbox open and shut and small amounts of excitement pump through my body. This has been happening all week. Everytime I hear the mailbox I run to the door and open it hoping to see the acceptance letter.

I fling the door open and a smile graces my face, a letter from Ouran.

Dear Miss Chiyo Nasu,

We are delighted to inform you that you have got into Ouran with a full scholarship in the English and Arts Division. Your tour of the school

will be a couple days before class starts, see you then.

-Head Master Suoh

And this was officially the best day ever. I stare at the letter in my hands and debate telling my father right now. I decide against it not wanting to disturb him while he's working.

Looks like I'll be leaving this life behind me sooner than I thought.


End file.
